


Farewell

by Anki_Shai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Implied Tenth Doctor Donna, River likes to visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: River has come to say good bye to Donna
Relationships: Donna Noble & River Song, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> So, English is not my mother tongue so forgive any grammar or funny mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

**Farewell**

The bright blinding light of the thunder ignited the inside of the Café.

River Song placed her chin on top of her hand, her eyes enjoying the sight of rain pouring on the London streets. The Café was empty with the exception of her and the red-head sitting in front of her, the both of them had met by chance and where now sharing a warm cup of tea.

“Oi! You’re ignoring me again.” Dona Noble rolled her eyes exasperated, she had been rambling around for minutes about the troubles of having a boy genius and this lady had the audacity of ignoring her for the rain. The rain!

River smiled softly at the red-head leaning back on the chair, her hand grabbing the cup of tea. “I´m sorry. You were saying?”

“Never mind that, you better tell me why you have come out of the blue.” Donna replied taking a sip from her cup. “It’s obvious you have something on your mind and won’t stop ignoring me until you have spoken first.”

The woman said this with just a hint of irritation, but River could see those eyes gleaming with worry. The blond haired woman smile a little just seeing the old Donna Noble was still there, always ready to be empathetic to others in spite of herself.

“Can I come over and visit an old friend on a rainy London afternoon?”

Donna snorted tilting her head and raising a challenging eyebrow. In all the time they had met, River Song had never come without some hidden agenda that usually involves gifts, words of advised or her professional services as a nurse and nanny. Donna had come to believe God or some higher being was always watching over her and little John whenever something was not right in their lives. But most importantly, River had never shown before unless there was something bothering her.

“How is John doing, by the way?” River drank some of her tea while focusing her attention back on Donna, the woman blinked at the sudden change of conversation.

“I was just telling you.” Donna replied with a hint of frustration. “He is not adapting well to school.”

River nodded curtly, “I’m sorry, Donna, I’ve been having a hard week and I just…drifted when you started talking about this new school.”

Dona rolled her eyes leaning back on the chair, “It’s okay, I guess…I tend to ramble sometimes, and this new school has not been nothing good for him.”

“He is still having troubles adapting to the new material?” River asked.

“No, it’s just…” This time Donna trailed off feeling a pulsating pain on the back of her head, the red-head placed her hand on her temple never noticing the flash of worry crossing River’s eyes.

“Are you fine, dear?” River asked leaning in. “If you want I can talk to you about my new job…”

“No offense, but when you get to the investigation stuff these meetings turned really bored.” Donna smirked when River huffed indignantly.

“My investigation will, someday, change the world.” Commented River with a serious expression. “But I forgive you since I found you speaking of work or the inner workings of that school you sent John to boring as hell.”

Donna snorted before allowing herself a soft chuckled, River joined I relief to have make the headache fade away.

“Fair enough.” Donna said, she looked at her watched biting her lower lip. “I need to get going, mum won’t be happy if I get late for John.”

River nodded, she put a small box from her purse and put it on the table then she brought a square package that look more like a wrap book. Donna shook her head knowing she was right again.

“I know you broke your car last week and I will be gone for a long time.” River said pushing the small box towards Donna. “You will find the car park at the other side of the street, the paperwork had been arranged and you will find it on the glovebox.”

“Now wait a minute…”

Donna couldn’t even finish her sentence when the other gift was pushed her way, she was about to protests but something on River’s eyes stopped her altogether. River was looking at her with open concern and sadness; there was something Donna couldn’t pinpoint in this meeting, a strange finality to it all.

“I know you are well off with money, Donna.” River sated. “But, take this as just…a gift. While I’m away doing my research.”

“You’re saying this as if you’re leaving forever.” Donna replied taking the box and putting the keys out, she never noticed the sad smile River sent her way.

“And this other…what is it?” Donna opened the package looking at the blue notebook inside it.

“This is for John.” River said smiling fondly at it. “You told me he has the strangest dreams, well now he can write them down and ease his mind at night.”

Donna nodded briefly, she opened it slightly her forehead creasing as she saw some strange circular forms on the first pages. The headache came again and she felt as her sight went white for a moment, she dropped the dairy and the car keys and was not aware of her almost falling until she felt River right at her side.

“Donna, are you alright?” Concern was dripping from River’s voice; it was not her intention for Donna to find the Gallifreyan writing but of course she could not stop the other woman for seeing what in her mind was a simple diary.

“Yeah, I don’t know what happen…” Donna mumbled trembling slightly. “This headaches, sometimes they just come and go like that.”

River helped the other woman straightened up making sure she was fine.

“So, gifts for me and John…all because you are leaving on a work trip?” Donna commented trying to return to the conversation they were having.

River smiled softly, “You know me, I’m always treating my friend’s just fine.”

Donna chuckled, “One of this days, River you are going to really tell me why you are so good to me.”

“Oh, dear I have already told you so.” River commented winking at the red-head. “Because you are the most important woman in the whole universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been reading a lot of Donna and Tenth fanfiction lately, I've been watching Doctor Who again and I've love the idea of the Doctor and Donna as more than just friends. This is just a little idea that came to mind when I was reading yet another fantastic story. Hope you like it.


End file.
